Proving the Impossible
by Lady Maggie
Summary: After Mimi's new boyfriend dumps her, why does Tai turn his back on her even though her loves her? And will Matt take advantage of the situation? My first Michi.


Authors note: My first and unless Kate and all the other Michi fans have their way, my last Michi. It has absolutely nothing to do with digimon, only the lives of three digidestined. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon that'll happen after world domination.

Dedications: I am dedicating this Michi, to my friend, and favorite author, Kate. After writing this, I've decided that Michi is not that bad, but nowhere near as great as Mimato. You hear that Kate, I said it's not that bad! 

****

~ Proving the Impossible ~

Tai's chocolate brown eyes set themselves across the darkening horizon. Splashes of pink and purple lingered among the clouds that were cast around the blazing sun, which was giving way to the rising golden moon. A lazy breeze swept through the park raising the fallen autumn leaves up in swirls of red and orange as well as the mess on Tai's head he called hair. Tai was strolling through Odiaba Park, enjoying the solitude of his thoughts. He sighed heavily, longing for the part of him he had somehow lost, or perhaps never really had? Either way he wanted the void inside him filled. He wanted the despair to cease and the loneliness to vanish. In other words he wanted a girlfriend.

'_I don't get it, girls should be hanging all over me!_' Tai thought running a hand as best he could through his tangled locks_, 'Chicks are always jumping at the chance to date Matt just because he's a rock star! And what does he do with that!?! He uses them, that's what, he just messes around with them and when he gets bored he just finds a new playmate! And what's worse, is that nobody cares! He's such a player! What am I thinking! I shouldn't be blaming Matt, girls hang around me just as much as they hang around him. So why can't I just choose one of them and be happy? Because I want the only girl I can't have that's why! I'd give anything if she'd just give me a chance, just a little one. Of course I've had probably countless chances, but I was too young and stupid to see what a wonderful girl Mimi was, that's why! Now she's just as bad as Matt, I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with him, at all. Even if she did like me, which, I totally doubt, how can I be sure she wants me for me, and just doesn't want me for my… pleasurable skills? My life bites!_'

Tai was so engulfed with self-pity he almost missed the heart wrenching sobs that came from a lone girl sitting on a park bench he had passed. He turned, wondering what had happened to the girl to make her cry. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. As her body racked with the sobs she was crying Tai could see her sparkling tears trickle down her fingers. By her short pink dress, and long brown hair Tai instantly knew who it was and sat down beside her ready to help her through her time of need. What ever that may be.

"Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?" he questioned lightly.

Mimi jumped slightly, surprised by his presence, and then without warning wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Tai, it's horrible! I was out with Nick tonight and everything seemed fine! I though he loved me, but I was wrong, he dumped me Tai! He dumped me!" 

"Nick!?!" Tai spat, outraged that anyone would be as stupid as to dump Mimi. '_How dare he! Doesn't he know how lucky he was!?!_

"Yes," Mimi confirmed, tears falling.

"Mimi why are you so upset? Haven't you only been dating for a month?" Tai asked, still baffled by the fact that anyone would dump Mimi, and by the fact that Mimi actually cared. After all Mimi could have any guy she wanted.

"I have no idea, you know? Everything was fine, especially since last night, but I-" Mimi sobbed.

Tai cut her off without even thinking, "What happened last night?"

Mimi blushed, tears still in her eyes, "We… we kinda… well we slept together, Tai. I guess he didn't really love me like he said he did. He was just using me and I let him. Maybe deep down inside I wanted him to."

"He told you he loved you and you believed him!?!" Tai gasped in utter shock, "You of all people should know what Nick does Mimi. Why did you believe him?"

Mimi looked hurt by Tai's remark, "Why should I know Tai!?! Are you trying to imply something!?!" Mimi screamed, rising to her feet.

"No, Mimi!" Tai cried pulling her back down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, but you really should be careful of the guys you date Mimi. This has happened more then once Mimi, you deserve someone better then all those guys."

Mimi smiled, gazing into Tai's gleaming, brown eyes, '_Maybe I should tell him? Would he understand? Does he like me just as much as I like him? Or does he just think of me as a friend? Or something worse, like some kind of whore because of all the guys I've slept with? I'm going to tell him, I have to!'_ Mimi pondered, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Like you Tai?"

Tai's eyes widened, as did his mouth, '_Oh my god! She did say what I thought she did, didn't she!?! I can't believe this! Could Mimi actually like me!?!'_

'_Why isn't he answering me? Is he disgusted? Well there's one way to find out. Here goes nothing!'_ Taking a deep breath Mimi wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and brought him in for a mind-blowing kiss.

The instant Mimi's lips touched Tai's, his mind went numb, and all he could do was respond to that kiss. Taking his fingers, Tai ran them gently over Mimi's high cheekbones then through her soft brown hair. Mimi responded by running her hands over Tai's muscular shoulders, then lightly over his chest. 

__

'Shit!' Tai's mind screamed, begging for his lips to stop, _'I can't do this! Mimi's just upset, she just wants to sleep with me to spite Nick. She just wants to use me to make every worthless, pathetic guy in her life jealous! I won't be used like that!' _His mind quickly over came his body and Tai pulled away, already missing the feel of Mimi's lips against his. "I'm sorry Mimi, I can't do this."

"What? What are you talking about" Mimi asked, her eyes widening with tears once more. She was in complete shock, no one had every turned her away, before.

"I have to go Mimi, I'm sorry," Tai swallowed hard, forcing his own threatening tears down. The thing that he had wished for, ever since he'd met Mimi just happened, and he was walking away from it. Away from the slight chance of the future they might possibly be able to have together, away from the chance that she would fall in love with him, away from his hopes, his dreams. 

Along with his fading footsteps, Mimi could swear she could hear the shattering of her own heart. His form faded with the setting sun, and she gave up feeling sorry for herself, and began to walk numbly to the place where she would truly be accepted for who she was. For the real Mimi, for all the traits which made her so popular, as well as all her fears and all her flaws. Where she could do or say anything she wanted with out being judged or condemned. To a friend that was so much more, yet still not enough.

The endless minutes passed giving way to despairing thoughts, and torturing memories. Arriving at the doorstep of her intended destination, Mimi tapped lightly on the door. When no one came she rapped harder, and her efforts where rewarded by the opening door.

Matt stood, soaking wet, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see Mimi, and didn't make an effort to hide that fact that he was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. Wordlessly Mimi stepped into Matt's house as he closed the door behind her.

"Got time for a quickie?" she asked, gazing at the familiar surrounding in Matt's living room, listening to the music blaring in the background. She knew the song Matt was playing, he was always playing it. Abused, by J. Englishman, It reminded Mimi a lot about Matt. 

Matt smirked then glanced at the clock on the wall, "Let's see…" he said, mentally going over his schedule in his head, "It's seven thirty, I'm suppose to be picking Becky up at seven forty-five. Ya, I've got time."

"Becky? I thought you were dating Angela," Mimi raised her eyebrow, as her lips formed a knowing smile. _'Same old I'm da man, Matt. How did that caring, sensitive, boy I met in the digiworld ever become such a player?' _Mimi sighed heavily,_ 'How did I?'_

"I was, until yesterday, or was that the day before? Oh well, now I'm dating Becky… and Carmon… and maybe Erica, but I'm not sure. If I am, she'll call me," Matt informed running another towel through his golden blond hair. 

"Oh," Mimi sighed, rolling her eyes, "I think that's enough small talk, don't you?"

"I thought we were beyond small talk Mimi," Mimi smiled, dropping the towel he used to dry his hair and kissed Mimi.

Tai was a good kisser. In fact he was a great kisser, but no where near as good as Matt. Matt was the best kisser Mimi had ever known, but it meant pretty much nothing but a good time for her. The most meaningful kiss she ever had was just minutes ago with Tai. Tai had feeling, had tenderness, when he had kissed her. Matt, Matt had passion, and experience. Matt had ways of making a girl feel pleasure that most guys didn't even know about, and Mimi knew everyone of them, and loved each of them.

"So, what happened?" Matt questioned, gently pushing Mimi down onto his couch, while kissing his way down her neck.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked innocently, running his fingers down Matt's bare chest to the towel at his waist.

"You know exactly what I mean. The only time you ever come to "see" me is when you're really down, so what's up?" Matt questioned, taking his lips off her long enough to remove her shirt.

"Nick dumped me," Mimi gasped as Matt ran his tongue from her collarbone to her lips, to kiss her once more.

"So what? That shouldn't be a problem for you Mimi," Matt assured, taking his lips from hers long enough to ask, "You date a lot of guys, and sleep with pretty much all of them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mimi asked her anger flaring, but she was to caught up in what Matt's fingers were doing that she soon didn't care.

__

'All right Matt, what's a nice way to call Mimi a whore? Shit, I'm so screwed! That would be a really funny pun is Mimi wasn't going to kick my ass.' Matt thought, mentally chuckling as he slid his hand over Mimi's thigh, "Well it means… that you um… well you're a player, you know? Like me, you shouldn't care, and I know you don't, so what's really going on?"

Mimi closed her eyes in both pleasure and pain, Matt could see right through her, "I kissed Tai."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Matt asked as Mimi wrapped her legs around him.

"He pushed me away and left. I just don't understand Matt! How could he do that? Why does this keep happening to me? Every time I fall for a nice guy he doesn't want to be with me." All the pleasure Matt was administering on her didn't stop the tears that were beginning to trickle down her face.

Seeing her tears, Matt sat up and immediately pulled her into a loving embrace to let her cry out her problems. He wasn't going to take advantage of Mimi, not like that, not like all those others guys who were the cause of so many of her tears. He held her close, rocking her gently, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, "That's your problem Mimi, you keep falling for the good guys. They want strong dependable relationships, with girls they can trust. They see you as someone who'd cheat on them, as someone who'd be unfaithful."

"I don't want to be like that anymore. I don't want to hear all these guys say they love me and believe it. I don't want to fool around with them for cheap thrills, and good times. I want to be me again, I want to be the girl I once was before… before," Mimi sobbed, she couldn't even say his name, she hated him so much.

"Before Marcel," Matt finished; he despised Marcel for what he did to Mimi. 

Matt remembered when Marcel and Mimi were first going out, he made her so happy. Every time Mimi saw Marcel her face would light up and a smile would creep across her face. It was like a fairy tale romance until they reached their not so happy ending. It was Mimi's first time, she wanted it to be special, and she wanted it to mean something. Somehow Marcel convinced her to sleep with him, by telling her he loved, and she believed him. Matt knew Marcel didn't mean it, he could feel it, but more importantly he knew Mimi wasn't ready to have sex. He could see it in her eyes, he could tell just by the way she talked about it, by the way she moved. A couple of days after, Marcel had phoned Mimi and told her it was over. Mimi swore that she would make him pay, that she would show him just how much she didn't care, but it was all an illusion. Marcel hurt Mimi like no one ever had before, he made her believe that he was her soul mate, then he shattered her world, and left her to pick up the shards of what was left. Mimi was one of Matt's only friends, and swore he would show Marcel just how much he hated him. And he did, in the student parking lot, and at the movies, and at coffee shop, and at the arcade, and a couple of times at the school soccer games. 

"What I do Matt? I can barely remember the person I use to be," Mimi cried still clutching onto Matt.

"I remember Mimi, I'll help you," Matt promised.

"What do I do about Tai?" 

"You have to prove to him that you really love him and not just want to get in his pants, that you can be the sweet innocent girl you once were. In other words, you've got to stop being such a whore," Matt added smiling mischievously.

Mimi's mood lightened instantly. Matt could always make her smile, even when he insulted her, "Me? Whore? Look who's talking, I sleep around a lot less then you do Matt!"

"Ya, but I'm not the one in love, Mimi," Matt pointed out.

That comment made Mimi realize just how serious her situation was, "You're right," she agreed. Leaving Matt's warm embrace. Mimi grabbed her clothes, "I have to go find Tai." 

__

'Where could he be?' Mimi wondered leaving Matt's house_, 'All right Mimi, think! Where would Tai be? At home? No, he looked too upset to go home, he'd probably want to vent some of his frustration. The arcade? No, too many people. O h my god! I know where he is! He's at the soccer field, he has to be!'_

Mimi ran as fast as her legs could carry her, to the school soccer field, ignoring her own burning lungs and aching muscles. Off in the distance she could see a lone, silhouetted, figure kicking a ball around. She knew by the big bushy hair that it was Tai. Slowing down she proceeded to the center of the field to talk with him. To try to make him understand. Mimi couldn't tell if her heart was beating rapidly from all of the running she had done, or if it was from anxiety. The only thing she did know was that it wasn't going to stop until Tai understood, or her heart was broken for a second time in her short life.

"Tai?" Mimi gasped still trying to suck enough oxygen into her lungs to stop the burning.

Startled, Tai turned around to see Mimi standing behind him, "Mimi! Want are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about before, in the Park Tai," Mimi explained, wiping her brow on her sleeve.

"All right," Tai whispered, turning back to his ball. _'This is it! This is the part when I get my heart broken for the first time!' _he though, bumping the ball from his knee, to his head, to his foot.

"Tai?" Mimi asked, her eyes glazing over with tears, "Tai please look at me!"

Letting the ball drop, Tai closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, _'Whatever she says Tai, you've got to be strong, you can't cry!' _Tai turned once more, looking intensely into Mimi's shimmering brown eyes with his own.

"About what happened before Tai," Mimi began, trying to gather her thoughts, "It… it really meant a lot to me."

"What!?!" Tai's eyes widened with bewilderment. 

"I want to be with you Tai, and I'll do anything if you'll just give me a chance," Mimi dropped her head, dreading Tai's reply.

"You want me to give you a chance?" Tai asked still amazed. He couldn't believe Mimi wanted him.

Mimi looked up in awed horror. _'How could he say such a thing!?!' _ The tears she was holding back flowed easily now, overcome by emotion. Mimi dropped to her knees, her face in her hands, and her whole body convulsing with sobs of heartbreak.

"Mimi!" Tai gasped kneeling down in front of her, "Mimi, what wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Mimi cried, "I should have know you would never want to be with a girl like me."

"Oh Mimi, I didn't mean it that way!" Tai assured, taking her hand, "I just couldn't believe that… well that you would want me as more then just a friend."

Mimi looked up, hope blazing in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes really! I would always see you with these other guys. All the popular jocks, and all the bad boys, and I wished that I could be one of them so you would at lest look at me. All the times you smiled your gorgeous smile at them, or kissed them for no reason but to feel their lips on your, all the times you glanced at them with a mischievous glint in your eyes, I wanted them to be me. I love you Mimi, I have for a long time," Tai smiled, wiping away her tears, tenderly. He felt an enormous weight being lifted off him. 

Mimi was totally speechless, she couldn't even think straight. Her bottom lip began to shake and tears of joy spilt from her eyes. 

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Tai asked, panic began to take over when more tears began to make crystal paths down Mimi cheeks, once more.

"Nothing!" Mimi grinned, "You love me! Oh my god, you really love me, don't you?"

"Now and forever," Tai responded, also grinning.

Without warning Mimi jumped into Tai's arms, sending him sprawling back into the soft green grass, with her still in his arms. She kissed every inch of his face before kissing his soft luscious lips, "I love you too, oh god I love you so much!"

Tai's heart leapt for joy, the most perfect girl in the whole world loved him! Without hesitating he kissed her back, until they were both breathless and tired.

***

Three months later

"Are you sure?" Tai asked, brushing a few stray locks of Mimi's hair out of her face.

"Are you?" Mimi grinned, bringing Tai in for an earth-shattering kiss.

All around, hundreds of candles glittered in the darkness, casting glowing shadows on everything in the room, including the two occupants. From the window they could see the crescent moon, journeying across the velvety midnight black starts, among the twilight of the thousands of stars. Mimi lay beneath Tai, between the blue silk sheets of his bed, gazing deeply into his loving, warm eyes. Looking into those eyes she instantly knew that she was ready this time, she knew she wouldn't regret it. 


End file.
